taboo
by citrine sunflower
Summary: Amelia Kirkland an exorcist unintentionally summoned a sexy French demon. How is she going to cope up a life with her handsome demon without losing her soul and her heart  Fem!England x Demon France
1. Prologue

**TABOO  
><strong>

**Prologue**

Is it a taboo to fall in love with a demon?

Well, it is a taboo for an exorcist to fall in love with a demon.

How did Amelia Kirkland the exorcist accidently summoned the demon king...well, SHE HERSELF NOT SURE ABOUT IT...she is known for her clumsiness at spell casting.

How will Francis Bonifay (the demon) going to convince Amelia of his unconditional and undying love?

How both of these polar opposite going to overcome their differences?


	2. Chapter 1

**TABOO**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Amelia Kirkland and I'm 23 years old. I was recently graduated from Hetalia Academy of exorcist and spell castors. I was an average student and my superiors never give me any serious jobs that portray my talent. I was usually sent to do the clean up job at the library or at the nearby school, which was bloody boring.

To prove to my worthiness to fellow colleagues and to be seriously accepted in their inner circle; I have done something that no other exorcist have the courage to do.

I cast a spell on myself but unfortunately and as usual...that darn spell did not work as I expect it to work. I accidently summoned a demon...not just any demon but the demon king himself.

Damn it all to the hell pits of hell...

**~FLASHBACK~**

I Amelia Kirkland.. with all the power that was presented to me...by all dimension that was given to me to ...blah ...blah...blah...sweet cheesecake...blueberry scone...strawberry shortcake...chocolate milkshake... that can assist me to utilise my fullest potential to be the best exorcist and make me the best...

"Tinkerbelle, not now...don't pull my hair...why...

Before I properly could finish my spell casting...

BOOM! THE ENTIRE BASEMENT WAS COVERT IN BRIGHT BLUE LIGHT ...

I was gradually losing my consciousness and the last thing I saw a tall black shadow with striking blue eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>~OMAKE~<strong>

**AMELIA**: what the bloody hell happened to me?

**ME:** congratulations Amelia! You successfully screwed up your spell again and gained yourself a dashing demon "Smirk evilly"

**AMELIA:** what...I screwed up my spell again...this is bloody unfair...blah...blah ...blah...why me...entire universe is against my awesome plan...bloody hell...blah...DID YOU SAID A DEMON... "Stare at the author like a deer caught in headlight moment"

**ME:** "YES" giggles

**AMELIA:** ...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AMELIA K – POV**

One word to describe my current position... "CRAP" and I have massive head ache caused by myself...

I mentally screamed "How could I perfectly screw up my spell again, don't I have any skills at sorcery or as an exorcist?"

"This is bloody unfair and I am suppose to have perfected my spell casting skills...which I am quite sure...even though I am still the third last student in my class...damn it, now I know why Tinkerbelle was disturbing me during the spell casting moments...I was summoning the bloody DEMON KING HIMSELF and how dare he even stole my first kiss without my permission" I was mentally cursing my idiocy and tried to re-call the incident which took place a week ago.

_**~ Flashback~**_

My vision was still blurry and I am usually not crystal sharp when I wake up...

Still mentally blur...I noticed that there was a guy standing near at my window and my initial thought was "what is he doing in my bedroom".

I also thought to myself "I think I am still dreaming and God! He is hot even though the dress that he wearing is more like gothic prince version of cosplay"

As if he could read my mind...he smirked and seductively cooed " ma cherie[1], aren't you going to scream, make a wish or give yourself to moi [2]"

I gradually become aware of the vibe from him... it does not resemble to dream or human like...

Realising something was not right and I wasn't dreaming anymore,I instantly bolted from my bed.

I took my knife from my pocket and said "Who the bloody hell are you frog".

He acted as if he was hurt and spat me "comment pourriez-vous raconter une beauté comme moi d'une grenouille?[3]"

I argued angrily and raised my knife "I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOUR FROG LANGUAGE AND I DEMAND AN EXPLAINTION… WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM"

He gave me a bemused look and said "mon cher, don't you remember, you summoned me and I am here to grant your wish"

Before I could mentally process the bloody event… he stood behind me in a heartbeat and materialized my knife from my hand. He grabbed me by my waist and held me in his iron grip; he also purred "for you information, I am a demon and you have summoned me to be your wish granter"

I felt my heart froze for a moment and before I could kick or fight him, he angled my chin by his fingers and smashed his lips with mine and sink his fangs into my lower lips to draw blood.

My first kiss tasted metallic, rough yet gentle and electricity surged through my body. I moaned a bit and earned his smirk in return as he deepened his kiss again. As he released my lips for air…maybe he sensed that I almost fainted again. He started to lick, nip and gently bite my lower lip still I moaned louder and he murmured "le charme est complet maintenant et tu es à moi à jamais" [4] before moving his lips to my neck.

It took me a while till I realized that I was in his embrace and as he let his guard down I took advantage of the situation to kick him.

Once I am successfully out of his iron grip, I spat "You bloody frog…you imbecile, you stole my first kiss and I want to nullify our spell bond right this instant" still managed to stared at him angrily even though I felt petrified in side.

Number 1 rule for any exorcist, never fear the demons as they will feed on it and will eat you if you allow them to manipulate you.

He moved two steps towards me and I staggered two steps behind till I hit myself at the wall. I felt trapped and short in front of him as he bend slightly near my ears and whispered "mon cher vierge naïve, the spell has been casted, your soul is mine to take, we kissed with blood to activate the bond…so you can't run away from me…I'll grant your 6 wishes, make you to fall for me and I definately will steal you from yourself" he gently vowed to me.

my heart beat almost ceased for the second time that day but I immediately pushed him away from me and yelled "You bloody frog...I won't allow it as I won't complete the cycle for you to have me or my soul"

He smirked seductively and said "for a starter ma petite vierge[5], my name is Francis Bonnefoy and you can call me Francis"

I frozed again and only could stare at him while mentally smacking myself... "How could I be so ignorant even a beginner apprentice exorcist knows that name"

That day I realised that I have summoned the demon king himself to help me to destroy him and his minions... Damn it all to the pits of hell.

_**~ End of Flashback~**_

"Damn, I am screwed" I mentally cursed myself again.

The entire week was hell itself as I need to prevent him either sexually harass me or interrupt my work. I tried every single spell that I can find to revert or nullify the damn disaster. Unfortunately, nothing has worked so far. I only gained Francis Boisterous laughter and snicker... WHICH SUCCESSFULLY MADE MY BLOOD TO BOIL EVEN MORE...

I was cracking my brain to find a solution for this unwelcome disaster and out of nowhere, he stood in front of me elegantly with a half filled wine glass. He even seductively purred "Did you miss me Amelia" at my ears again.

Did anyone told him that my ears were my erogenous zone? "Damn bloody demon frog" I mentally cursed him again and yelled "Go to hell Frog"

He pouted childishly and stalked closely to me and said "ma cherie, it's boring there without you to tease"

"CRAP" is only word that I could think of my situation now...

* * *

><p><strong>~TRANSLATION~<strong>

[1] ma cherie : My dear **_(P.S : Dear Laura, Thanks for your help -smile-)_**

[2] moi: me

[3] Comment pourriez-vous raconter une beauté comme moi d'une grenouille?: how could you relate a beauty like me to a frog?

[4]le charme est complet maintenant et tu es à moi à jamais : The spell is complete, you are mine forever

[5]ma petite vierge :my dear naive virgin


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**FRANCIS – POV **

**Francis's inner train of thoughts while waiting for Amelia to wake up from her beauty slumber… (8am in the morning) **

It's really fun to tease a perfectly genuine and single minded human like Amelia Kirkland. My contractor and true love…

As a demon king, I led a very mundane life…same cycle at the hell

My comrades have their own toys.

Gilbert is fixated with a Canadian dancer while Antonio with an Italian mafia lady.

This is not a coincident that she accidently summoned me here.

I have seen her diligence in learning the black magic arts; she never failed to amuse me.

She looked absolutely adorable with her failed attempts to summon my minions…

Last time she tried to summon a demon; it backfired on her close friend.

If I'm not mistaken, Ivan left hell to stay with Alice F. Jones. He disguised as a School teacher to stay close with his lover.

I decided to come to her world as it seems like a fun game to play with Amelia.

My mundane life at hell never will be the same again with her in this world.

her emerald eyes are very captivating and they seems to shine more when she is determined to achieve her goals, to be a master in her practise.

Let's say I'm not interested in owing her soul alone, I want to capture her entirely.

The only pending element now would be to gain her trust and confidence in me.

I think kissing her on the first actual encounter is not a wise choice I guess…

Oh sweet, she woke up…

.

.

**AMELIA-POV**

"YOU BLOODY FRENCH PERVERT, GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY ROOM" I yelled at him and throw my pillow on him…sadly he dodged it…AGAIN

It's been two months since the incident; we are very compatible partners in fighting unwanted presences at the town.

He has been a great help for helping me to control his minions and assisting me to destroy untameable demons but sadly I could not control his perverted advances that much…he loves to grope me at very chance that he got…

If it wasn't for my superior animal instincts…hopefully it is…

He would have eaten me alive…bloody wanker…

Today I will be joining Hetalia world academy as a teacher. I will be joining a burger loving f-

"hey babe, what cha doing here, Amy" Alice shouted from across the hall.

"Bloody hell" I thought to myself

"Alice, my name is Amelia not Ammy or Iggy and please refrain from calling me so bloody LOUDLY" I told her as gently as possible.

"honhonhon, my petit Amy; I love this nickname, shall I call you as Amy as well" Francis told me from behind

I instantly jumped and spat "Don't stalk me Francis"

"Yo, Amy is that you're boyfriend" Alice excitedly inquired me.

I face-palmed and said "yes, sort of" and sent warning glare to Francis to not to say a single word out… but unfortunately…

"Honhonhonhon, My name is Francis, I'm the new French teacher and I'm the slave for my beloved Amelia" he said while reaching for my hand.

I pinched him and said "Alice, where is the teacher's lounge, we should be heading for the meeting…aren't we" with a 1000 waltz worth of smile

Alice was extremely excited for us and she literally dragged us to the teacher's room.

The room seems normal, boring and absolutely like a calm place for me to lead a normal life all I need to do is to ignore Francis…yes, ignoring the demon king that leaches on me 24/7 …

Yes, finally the c-

Maybe not…

Why do I sense a demon's presence here…

I asked Francis in a hush voice "frog, do you sense any demon presence here"

"Honhonhonhon, of course I do, I'm the king of hell" Francis started to brag…

"Just tell me frog" I angrily stared at him

"I need payment for this" he smirked at me

I got a very bad feeling for this…yet I replied "Whatever, just tell me already frog"

"Okay, I'll claim my reward later, there is a demon here" he said with his French humour and added "A very powerful and untameable incubus" his perverted smirk were very obvious.

Bloody wanker, I kick his ass if he ever dared to arm my Alice and any other ladies here" I mentally vowed to myself.

I had too many questions floating in my head…

First, why a bloody Incubus doing in a male dominated Hetalia high school?

My train of thoughts were interrupted by a very non human presence and I said "Alice, do you know that gentleman over there"

Alice whispered to me that "Amy, that's my fiancée, his name is Ivan Braginski"

I instantly yelled "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL"


	5. Chapter 4

Taboo: Chapter 4

.

"You bloody wanker, you are not allowed to enter my brain unless I invite you in" Amelia spat angrily at Francis

Francis with fake puppy face said "But then I won't know your naughty thoughts about me mon amour [1]"

Amelia unconsciously shivered at her thoughts again causing Francis to smirk at her seductively

"Amelia, why you want to hide your inner thoughts from the elegant and irresistible me" He seductively purred at her ears

Amelia instinctively pushed him away from her close proximity and spat "I'm warning you… you are not allowed to invade my personal space without my permission…understand frog"

Francis gaze were more predatory now and purred "If I get the permission, then can I invade you personal space now"

He took her sudden astonishment as consent and invaded her lips with violent kiss

His grip was inescapable as he started to feed her images of their love making and his innermost naughty fantasies about them…

Determined yet seductive voice echoed in her mind "vous appartenez à moi et moi seul ... Je ne suis pas vous laisser aller ma chère[2]"

Amelia could not escape from the devils temptation and she started to moan due to his talented hands and tongue…till she feels his hands on her breast…

Enraged by her weakness…she bit his lips till it bleeds…not that Francis mind though…

She used all her will power to command him to stop via her inner thoughts as well "Francis Bonnefoy, I command you to cease you immoral act at this very moment wanker"

Unable to defy his command from his mistress he complied half heartedly and released her

With his best puppy face…he said "I'm just claiming my reward with permission mon amour"

Beet red Amelia spat "my foot…when did I granted any permission you bloody wanker"

"you don't have to voice mon amour, I know cause I'M THE PERSONIFICATION OF DESIRE ITSELF" Francis claimed while flashing a red rose to Amelia

Amelia stomps out of the room while recalling her eventful day of saving her friend from a perverted Incubus…Which actually…

**~**FLASHBACK~****

"ALICE, WHEN DID YOU ENGAGED TO A- him" Amelia toned down her voice as she noticed few people arched their brows and looked at her like a madwomen

"Amy, oh…it was beautiful, he was cute…last night" Alice un-characteristically very sweet, adorable and TIMID

Francis cooed "Cute" to Amelia's ears earning a punch directly to his rib

"Ouch…Meany" Francis gave a fake childlike pout

"Alice, we need to talk in private…ladies talk" she emphasised "Ladies" just to avoid Francis's stalking

"kay babe, at what time..Maybe after the school we go to the nearby café"

….

**~at the cafe~**

Alice is surrounded with mountain pile of confectionaries, chocolate milkshake, coke and other unidentifiable odd/bright coloured cake while Amelia enjoyed her cup of hot Chamomile tea

Alice with her mouth full of cake said "w'th chu wn't t'lk a't "(Translation: What do you want to talk about)

Amelia irritably said "Alice F. Jones, either you eat or talk…don't do it concurrently"

Alice swallowed her food like a huge truck like motion and said "Amy, is there anything that you want to talk about to me"

Amelia stared at her for few minutes before saying "When, How and Why do you love Ivan"

Alice smiled at her friend before saying "Do you remember the last time I went to your basement and you worn that crappy out of fashion Halloween which dress…that the night that I met him"

She also added "It's complicated to explain why I love him" she blushed at her thoughts

Amelia hesitantly said "A-Alice, I have something to tell you about your fiancé…He is a demon"

Alice confidently said "I know and we will work it out together"

Amelia's sane brain stopped functioning the moment she saw her baby sister/friend figure said those words

Amelia said "You're insane"

Alice said "No, I'm in love with a demon…just like you are with that frenchy"

Amelia shot down Alice's claim in a heartbeat by saying "NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH THAT PERVERT"

Alice gave Amelia a knowing look that said "I know you" and said "Keep telling yourself that as long as you can but the reality is slightly different I guess"

Amelia dumbfounded by her situation...her initial plot to save her friend backfired to her...

Alice got up from her seat and said "I need to go back home, Ivan needs me and I'll tell you tomorrow how I fall in love with him okay…It's a promise sis"

Amelia can't fathom her happy go lucky friend to be head over heels over a demon…She stared at Alice till she vanishes from her sight and substituted by a disturbing presence which she does not desire at the moment…

Francis appeared in front of her mental image again…"DO I LOVE HIM" she asked herself...for past few months together with a demon...does she really in love with him or is it just lust and hormone taking over her body...

She started to think Alice's words again "am I in love with a French perverted demon"

Somewhere in her brain a voice said "YES, I AM" thus flooding the images of her passionate kisses and new desire to touch those lips again…

She don't want to stay at the café anymore, therefore she left the place at the speed of light only to be teleported back to her basement

"Bloody Hell, Francis…when did I gave you the permission to use magic on me…you bloody frog and stop stalking me frog" She screamed at her demon with all her vocal strength

Francis holding a red rose at a dark corner of the room said "Ne mentez pas à vous-même plus ... [3]"

Amelia mentally scolded "Damn Francis and his frog seductive language"

Francis started to send some of the mental images that Amelia sometimes love to daydreamed about their most intimate and passionate moments...

Then the entire hell broke loose…

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"that bloody pervert needs to be disciplined" Amelia thought angrily

"Amy, I have a spell that can shrink him if you want to, it partially can seal his powers as well" Flying mint bunny said to Amelia

"Minty, I missed you, where have you been" Amelia said while jumping to cathch her green colored bunny

Minty said "AWAY FROM YOUR DEMON, you should not use spells that you are not familiar with"

Amelia cringed at her adorable angry little friends and said "let bygones be bygones, may I know the spell that can control his perverseness"

Sudden flash of bright green light surronded the room till a scroll of spell landed on Amelia's head

"Ouch, Minty that hurts" Amelia pouted to her friend

"Serve you right" Minty huffed at her young exorcist

"let's start with the spell then...purifying air, purifying earth, bring forth the power that contain the evils that I summoned and minimize him till I truly wish to recover his powers"

Huge thunder bolt landed on Amelia's house...

After few minutes Francis started to wail like a crybaby from the basement...

Both Minty and Amelia rushed to the place to see their handy work...

The self proclaimed Demon king lover/the elegant rose is no more than a thump size of Francis Bonnefoy

Both Minty and Amelia tried to contain their laughter but unsuccessfully burst in laughing fit...

Francis pouted and wailed for his elegance beauty that disappeared due Amelia's spell

Even though Francis is no more than a thump size demon, he is more adorable and Amelia unintentionally screamed "CUTE" and tried to hug the pervert Demon

Francis thought "I don't mind to be a miniature demon, I don't mind at all" while Amelia showered him with kisses and compliments

Amelia's oblivious affection towards Francis ended as her phone ringed...

"Hello, Amelia-" her normal speech was interrupted by an angry blond as her ears were assaulted by crying fit thrown by Alice "You freakzoid, what have you done, my Ivan shrink ed into 9cm Ivan...blah..blah...blah..blah...What should I do...blah...blah...my parents are coming next week...blah...blah...blah..

Amelia's reply at the moment was "Ops, I did it again" followed by "I screwed"

Francis happily plotted to sexually harass Amelia even in his miniature size...

* * *

><p><strong>Translation<strong>

[1] my love

[2]you belong to me and mine alone...I'm not letting you go my dear

[3] Don't lie to yourself anymore...


End file.
